Erreur de jeunesse?
by kousto
Summary: Bella est psychologue et sa prochaine patiente n'est autre qu'Alice...
1. Séance?

_Deuxième OS. Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient._

**NDA: **_Alice est vampire mais le soleil ne se reflète pas sur sa peau... ça cadrai pas avec son boulot^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_House en jupons^^_

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Bella regardait son carnet de rendez vous et un nom la fit tiquer. _« Alice Cullen »_.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, la jeune femme farfouilla dans une bibliothèque et fini par trouver l'annuaire de son lycée. Plus de dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas feuilleté. Tout en tournant les pages, Bella se demandait ce qu'un tel ou une telle était devenu. Elle fini par tomber sur la page qui l'intéressait, celle des photos de la fratrie Cullen. Edward et son air d'ange, Jasper qui avait tout le temps l'air malade, Emmett au sourire si franc et Rosalie avec son air hautain et inaccessible. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la photo d'Alice. Un visage qu'elle avait caressé plus d'une fois, des lèvres qui l'avaient embrassées…

- A quoi bon ressasser tout ça… murmura Bella en fermant l'annuaire. (appuie sur un bouton) Faites entrer le patient suivant.

Bella rangea soigneusement l'annuaire et fut surprise de voir Alice Cullen devant elle. Alice ne ressemblait plus à une gravure de mode. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements de grands couturiers pour un uniforme qui lui allait bien. Bella remarqua plusieurs décorations épinglées sur sa veste et en déduisit que la vampire devait donner satisfaction à ses supérieurs. Bella constata qu'Alice était toujours aussi belle mais son regard, jadis amoureux et tendre, était glacial voir désabusé.

Quand à Alice, elle était plus qu'heureuse de revoir Bella. Peut être allaient t'elles pouvoir s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes à propos d'un évènement survenu le lendemain de la remise de leurs diplômes. La vampire avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle avait changé, que c'était une erreur d'être revenue ici, à Forks, ville témoin d'un amour grandissant mais qui s'était mal terminé. Alice inspira profondément et fut surprise de constater que la jeune femme n'avait pas changé de parfum.

- Asseyez vous. Dit Bella en désignant un siège.

- Tu ne me fait pas allonger sur un divan? Ironisa Alice en la tutoyant délibérément.

- Le divan, c'est trop cliché. (Alice s'assoit) Pourquoi venir me voir? Il y a des tas de psys plus qualifiés que moi dans les environs.

- Pour comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi?

- Pourquoi une jeune femme m'obsède depuis tant d'années.

En entendant ces mots, Bella comprit qu'Alice parlait d'elle. La jeune psychologue esquissa un sourire et dit, d'un ton neutre:

- Cette jeune femme vous obsède?

- Obsession n'est pas le mot juste. Dit Alice en triturant le bas de sa veste. Disons que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer malgré sa fuite.

_C'est bien de moi dont elle parle. Ma belle Alice, que s'est il passé depuis que je suis partie?_

- Et si vous me parliez d'elle?

- Que je parle d'elle? Dit Alice, surprise. _Mais c'est de toi dont je parle…_

Bella opina de la tête et Alice desserra le nœud de sa cravate.

- Je suis amoureuse d'un ange. Depuis le jour ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi n'existait plus. C'était l'année de sa terminale. Au départ, nous n'étions qu'amies, du moins, à ses yeux. Aux miens, je savais qu'elle était celle avec qui je voulais passer l'éternité.

- L'éternité. Murmura Bella d'un air absent.

- Elle n'est pas partie en courant quand je lui ai avoué que moi et ma famille, nous étions des vampires. Elle s'entendait très très bien avec mes frères et ma sœur. Moi, j'était contente qu'elle soit à mes côtés en tant qu'amie.

- Rien qu'en tant qu'amie?

- Bien plus… Je voulais qu'elle soit plus que ça. Nous avons fini par devenir amantes. Enfin, elle était plus que mon amante. Elle était ma Muse, ma compagne, ma confidente, mon amie. Tout ça à la fois.

- Elle le savait?

- Je lui avait déjà dit.

- C'est vrai. Murmura Bella.

Alice regarda Bella et lui sourit. Le premier vrai sourire qu'elle faisait depuis que Bella était partie sans rien dire. Sourire qui, Bella devait le reconnaître, lui avait terriblement manqué.

- Que s'est il passé ensuite? Dit Bella d'une voix douce.

- Nous avons passé notre dernière nuit ensemble, le jour de la remise des diplômes. Le lendemain, elle avait disparu en me laissant un mot. Je m'en rappelle encore. « Désolée ». En voyant ce mot, je me suis demandée si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose de mal…

- Avez-vous cherché à la revoir?

- Au début, oui mais après, non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je l'avait vue au bras d'une inconnue et qu'en les voyant, je me suis rendue compte que je n'allais pas lui apporter tout ce qu'elle voulait.

- Quelle a été votre réaction?

- Colère et tristesse… (ferme les yeux) Quelques jours après, je me suis engagée dans l'armée. Et ça fait dix ans aujourd'hui qu'elle m'a quittée sans raison. (rouvre les yeux) Le plus ironique là dedans, c'est que, tout les jours, je t'écrivais mais que je ne te les ai jamais envoyées. Partout ou je vais, ton visage ne me quitte pas.

Alice se tue, pensant qu'elle en avait trop dit tandis que Bella la regardait, émue par sa confession.

- Si vous la voyiez aujourd'hui, que lui diriez vous?

- Que je t'aime comme une folle. Dit Alice en se levant et se mettant face au bureau. Que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

- J'ai eu peur. Avoua Bella d'une petite voix.

- Peur de quoi? Dit Alice en se rasseyant.

- De notre avenir. Toi, tu restes jeune et moi, je vieillis un peu plus chaque jour. C'est ça qui m'a fait peur.

Bella se leva et se mit en face d'Alice.

- Cette inconnue ne représentait rien pour moi. Quand j'ai su que tu était partie… C'est Edward qui me l'avait dit… (soupire) Je suis partie loin de Forks. Je voulais partir loin de cette ville ou tout me rappelait toi. Finalement, je suis revenue il y a un mois.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est comme ça. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi espérait que tu sois encore là.

Alice se leva et, tout doucement, prit Bella dans ses bras. La jeune psychologue posa ses mains sur le cou de la militaire et lui sourit. Alice la regarda longuement, amoureusement avant de l'embrasser, ses mains la déshabillant à vitesse grand v. Bella ferma les yeux, sentant les mains de sa compagne caresser sa peau nue et, n'y tenant plus, avide de retrouver la texture de sa peau contre la sienne, entreprit de la déshabiller. Alice soupira de bonheur en sentant les mains de Bella se promener sur sa peau, réveillant en elle l'envie qu'elle avait de Bella. Alice prit tout son temps, couvrant son corps de baisers tandis que ses mains caressaient ses seins. La vampire fini par les mordiller, ce qui arracha à sa compagne des soupirs de contentement tandis que les mains de Bella étaient perdues dans la chevelure de son amie. Tout doucement, comme si elles avaient l'éternité devant elles, Alice et Bella se redécouvrirent.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes sont allongées par terre, nues et enlacées. La main d'Alice caressait distraitement l'aine de sa compagne qui fini par ouvrir les yeux.

- Salut. Murmura Bella.

- Salut. Murmura Alice. Bien dormi?

- Magnifiquement bien… dit la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

Alice éclata de rire et dit, très sérieuse:

- Tu ne vas pas prendre la fuite?

- Non. Répondit la jeune femme en se collant contre le corps, à présent tiède, de sa compagne. Alice, je t'aime. Je voudrai que tu fasses quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute mon ange.

Bella prit une inspiration et dit, ses yeux rivés à ceux d'Alice:

- Fait moi tienne à jamais…

* * *

_Héhéhé! Encore une fois, pas de lemon._

_Qu'en pensez vous?_


	2. Cupidon s'en mêle

_Voilà la suite et fin de l'OS._

_Chapitre dédié à Bella Swan. J'espère qu'il te plaira et merci du coup de main^^_

_Par contre, je le poste tel quel bien que je ne sois pas très satisfaite de la fin._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kousto_

* * *

_- Fait moi tienne à jamais…_

- Non. Répondit Alice après quelques minutes de silence. Je ne peux pas.

Bella se redressa sur un coude, le regard plongé dans ce lui de sa compagne.

- Pourquoi?

- Sais tu ce que c'est d'être vampire? Dit Alice d'une voix froide. Tu ne dors plus, tu ne rêves plus, tu ne peux plus te mettre en plein soleil car la lumière se reflète sur ta peau… Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, l'odeur du sang te rend « fou », tu est accaparé par un détail ou une odeur…

- Mais tu as l'éternité devant toi. Objecta Bella.

- L'éternité pour quoi faire? Répliqua sèchement Alice. Je suis figée dans mes dix neuf ans. Je ne vieillis pas et je doit régulièrement changer d'endroit avec ma famille. Je doit toujours recommencer le cycle du lycée et de l'université. J'ai plus de diplômes qu'un humain peut passer en une vie. Et à quoi me servent ils? A rien.

Alice se leva et Bella soupira.

- C'est moi qui ai prit la fuite il y a dix ans et maintenant, c'est toi.

Alice se rhabilla mais Bella eut le temps d'apercevoir un détail auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention quelques heures plus tôt. Au niveau du bras droit de la vampire, un signe tribal était tatoué. Bella en était sûre, ce tatouage n'y était pas il y a dix ans. Néanmoins, l'humaine ne dit rien et Alice, une fois habillée, dit:

- Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes…

- Je veux juste être à tes côtés pour l'éternité. Quel mal y'a-t-il à cela?

- Ne me demande pas l'impossible. C'est parce que je t'aime que je ne veux pas.

Sans rien dire de plus, Alice partit, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella était chez elle, tout du moins, chez son père. Le temps de trouver un appartement, Bella avait réintégré le domicile familial et Charlie était content d'avoir sa fille unique à nouveau sous son toit même si c'était à titre provisoire.

La jeune femme était dans la chambre qui avait été la sienne quand elle était adolescente. Dans la pièce, tout lui rappelait Alice. La jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit et contempla le plafond.

* * *

A la villa, l'ambiance était morose, tout du moins, dans la chambre d'Alice. Carlisle et Esmée étaient heureux de revoir Alice car cela faisait près de deux ans qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue mais étaient inquiets pour elle. La belle vampire, d'habitude si enjouée et pleine de vie, était revenue complètement renfermée sur elle-même. A sa manière, Emmett essayait de lui remonter le moral mais avait du renoncer devant le maque de réaction de la militaire. Rosalie lui avait bien proposé une séance de shopping mais Alice avait décliné l'invitation tout comme celle de Jasper. Edward ne disait rien. Il avait deviné aisément ce qui tourmentait la belle Alice et il attendait simplement qu'elle vienne lui parler. Le vampire entendit de la musique dans le salon et il y alla. Edward vit Alice, assise au piano, jouant_ « Clair de lune »_. La vampire avait le regard fixe tandis que ses doigts effleuraient les touches du piano. Edward écouta le morceau en connaisseur et applaudit la pianiste à la fin.

- Tu joues souvent du piano en fonction de ton humeur. Quand tu es heureuse, tu te lances dans du Gershwin et quand ça ne va pas, c'est Debussy et tout ce qui s'ensuit. (sourit) Quelque chose te tracasse?

- Rien. Répondit Alice en regardant devant elle.

- Bella? Glissa Edward en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

Alice opina de la tête et le vampire continua:

- Tu es partie.

- J'ai eu peur. Répondit simplement Alice.

- Peur de quoi? De lui donner ce qu'elle veut?

- Oui. Murmura la vampire. Je ne me sens pas le droit de la priver de son humanité. (ferme les yeux) Même si elle est consentante.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Bella était partie?

- Non.

- Elle a eu peur. Peur de ses sentiments pour toi, de tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour toi. Ce n'était pas simple pour Bella d'être amoureuse d'une vampire, de savoir qu'elle allait vieillir tandis que sa compagne resterait éternellement jeune. Et surtout, elle se sentait insignifiante par rapport à toi.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

- Non. C'était inconscient. Vous avez un siècle d'écart, c'est ça la différence. (sourit) Autant cesser l'introspection, ça n'a jamais rien apporté de bon, sauf des regrets.

- Va dire ça à Jasper toi.

- Je sais. Dit il en souriant. Une dernière chose Alice, ne te fermes pas au bonheur de vivre l'éternité avec la personne que tu aimes. C'est vrai que nous devons régulièrement retourné à l'école, que nous avons des diplômes à ne plus savoir qu'en faire mais… qu'Est-ce que ça représente si on peut passer l'éternité avec celui ou celle qu'on aime?

De nouveau, Alice opina de la tête.

- Et puis, songes à un truc. Tu te retient toujours quand tu fait l'amour avec Bella…

- Edward! Dit Alice, gênée.

- Tu n'auras plus besoin de te retenir quand elle seras comme toi.

Alice éclata de rire en entendant la réplique de son frère. Elle ébouriffa la chevelure cuivrée et le vampire sourit.

- J'aime t'entendre rire. Ça m'a manqué. Dit il en la serrant dans ses bras. _Et je vais leur donner un coup de pouce._

_

* * *

_

Mp3 vissé sur les oreilles, Bella courait. La jeune femme avait prit cet habitude quand elle était à l'université. Courir lui faisait du bien et, surtout, avantage non négligeable, elle était toute seule.

Bella avalait les kilomètres. Qu'il neige, pleuve ou vente, la jeune femme faisait ses sept kilomètres quotidiens. Elle arriva en vue de sa maison et ralentit son allure. La jeune femme s'arrêta et commença à faire ses étirements quand une voix familière retentit.

- Bonjour Bella. Dit Edward en s'avançant vers elle.

- Bonjour Edward. Ne m'approche pas, je sens la transpiration à des kilomètres.

- Tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher de te dire bonjour? Continua le vampire en la serrant dans ses bras.

Bella se laissa aller dans les bras d'Edward. Le vampire avait été son confident dès le début de son histoire avec Alice. Entre eux, rien de sexuel, juste une profonde et solide amitié même si, et Bella en était consciente, son absence avait été un coup dur pour Edward.

- Comment va Jasper? Dit Bella en se détachant de l'étreinte sécurisante de son ami.

- Bien. Il révise en ce moment. Dit Edward en faisant un signe entre guillemets pour souligner le mot « révise ».

Bella pouffa de rire et commença ses étirements.

- J'ai vu Alice aujourd'hui et elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

- ah bon? Dit Bella d'un ton innocent.

- Oui. Pour qu'elle joue du Debussy, c'est que ça va pas très fort.

- Je lui demande l'impossible. Dit elle tristement.

- Pas forcément. Répondit le vampire en souriant. Avec les arguments que je lui ai donnés, elle n'a plus de raisons valables pour refuser quoique ce soit.

- Quel est ton plan? Demanda la jeune femme. Je te connaît assez bien pour savoir que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

- Oui et tout le monde est d'accord avec moi… Va prendre une douche et rejoint moi dans la cuisine. Pendant que tu boiras un café, je t'expliquerai. C'est pas un plan à proprement parler. Termina le vampire en souriant.

* * *

Dans la villa désertée par ses habitants, le plus grand silence régnait. Silence? En fait non, il était troublé par Alice qui jouait de la guitare. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle n'entendit pas Bella arriver. La jeune psychologue se tenait sur le pas de la porte du salon et observait Alice. La vampire était assise sur un tabouret. Elle portait un jean et un débardeur ainsi qu'une paire de converses. Alice chantonnait à voix basse _Goodbye my lover _et s'arrêta quand elle sentit l'odeur de Bella. La vampire la fixa et Bella vit que ses prunelles changeaient de couleur. Du doré, elles passaient au noir le plus total. La jeune femme savait par Edward qu'Alice avait chassé et elle était à même de deviner quand sa compagne s'était nourrie.

- Bonsoir. Murmura Alice d'une voix rauque.

- Bonsoir. Répondit Bella en s'avançant vers elle.

- Que fait tu là?

- Je viens voir la vampire que j'aime. Continua Bella en souriant.

Alice se fendit d'un sourire et Bella s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Alice pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres et, si elle avait pu rougir en cet instant, la vampire était persuadée qu'elle serai rouge pivoine. Bella débarrassa la vampire de la guitare et colla son corps contre le sien, glissant ses mains en dessous du débardeur.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fait? Demanda Alice d'une voix ou transparaissait l'étonnement et le désir.

- Je réchauffe ta peau. Murmura Bella en souriant.

Alice sentait sa peau se réchauffer sous les paumes de la jeune femme et posa une main sur le bas du dos de sa compagne, la deuxième sur son visage, son pouce lui caressant doucement la joue.

- Je sais ce qui va se passer. Murmura Alice. Et cette fois ci, je le ferai.

- Mon bel ange, fait moi tienne de la plus belle des manières qu'il puisse exister. Mord moi quand nous ne faisons plus qu'une. Termina Bella en l'embrassant.

A l'instant même ou Bella posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Alice sut qu'aucun retour en arrière était possible. Les deux jeunes femmes glissèrent à terre et la pièce retentit de gémissements et de soupirs étouffés, de vêtements qu'on enlevait avec une impatience non dissimulée.

- Fait le… murmura Bella en sentant proche du point de non retour.

Alice ferma les yeux et, tout doucement, posa ses lèvres contre le cou de la brune.

* * *

Six mois plus tard

- Bella, dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard! Cria Charlie depuis le bas des escaliers.

- J'arrive! Dit Bella d'une voix forte.

Bella contempla son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait à présent le regard ocre, typique des vampires dit « végétariens » et toucha distraitement les deux marques laissées par Alice il y a quelques mois. Marques qui s'estompaient rapidement. En souriant, elle se remémora les six derniers mois.

_Bella passa quelques jours dans le blackout le plus total. Elle sentait qu'Alice était près d'elle et tentait de la rassurer avec des paroles douces, lui demandant de s'accrocher._

_Jamais Bella ne devait oublier la redécouverte du visage d'Alice. Certes, elle le connaissait déjà mais, à son réveil, le découvrir avec son regard tout neuf de vampire l'avait laissée sans voix. Alice était véritablement parfaite et elle pouvait vraiment admirer le visage sans défaut de sa compagne._

_Ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé que la jeune vampire apprit qu'elle n'était attirée que par le sang animal et ses craintes se dissipèrent vraiment que quand elle revit son père peu de temps après sa transformation, en compagnie d'Alice. D'emblée, le courant passa bien entre eux. Bella découvrit également qu'à l'instar d'Alice, elle pouvait se mettre au soleil sans problème. _

_Bella fut également surprise de découvrir qu'Alice ne se retenait plus quand elles faisaient l'amour. Alice lui avait expliqué que quand Bella était humaine, elle était obligée de se retenir car, avec sa force surhumaine, elle aurai aisément pu la briser en deux, tel un fétu de paille. Ce qui engendra un début de dispute qui fut vite arrêtée devant la stupidité des propos de Bella._

_La famille Cullen était ravie d'avoir un nouveau membre. Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, chambra les deux vampires sur leur vie sexuelle, glissant deux ou trois allusions dans chaque conversation mais se faisait vite rappeler à l'ordre par Rosalie. Edward et Jasper ne s'en privaient pas non plus mais Alice leur rappela, à juste titre, qu'aux début de leur relation, les deux jeunes hommes étaient comme elles._

_Peut être deux mois après ce que Bella qualifiait de « renaissance », Alice tomba sur un article dans le journal local. Pour être bien sûre de ce qu'elle avait lu, la belle vampire demanda confirmation à Jasper car il connaissait une ou deux personnes bien placées._

_Ce fut donc au cours d'une soirée plus que romantique qu'Alice demanda à Bella sa main. _

Bella sourit et plaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Bella, on va vraiment être en retard! Dit de nouveau Charlie. Tu ne veux quand même pas arriver en retard le jour de ton mariage?

Bella éclata de rire et quitta sa chambre. Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant sa fille descendre les escaliers vêtue d'une longue robe blanche.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa des Cullen se fit dans le plus grand silence. Bella n'avait pas envie de parler et Charlie, vêtue de son uniforme de cérémonie, avait le plus grand mal à contenir ses émotions.

Tout en remontant l'allée centrale, Charlie songeait à Bella et tout les souvenirs heureux remontèrent. Il la revoyait nourrisson, bébé, dire ses premiers mots, faire ses premiers pas, adolescente. Bella, sentant son père ému, serra doucement sa main et posa son regard sur la silhouette devant elle. Alice, vêtue aussi de son uniforme de cérémonie, regardait Bella s'avancer vers elle. A ses côtés, ses frères et sa sœur, émus eux aussi. Alice sentait au fond d'une de ses poches les clés de la maison offerte en guise de cadeau par Esmée et Carlisle. Ils lui avait donné les clés juste avant l'arrivée de Bella.

Ce fut une cérémonie toute simple, à l'image des deux jeunes femmes. En glissant l'alliance au doigt de Bella, Alice articula silencieusement un je t'aime auquel Bella répondit par un doux sourire. La jeune vampire songea alors qu'Alice lui avait fait un merveilleux cadeau il y a six mois. Maintenant, Bella a l'éternité pour montrer à sa belle Alice tout l'amour qu'elle a pour elle.

* * *

_Personnellement, je trouve la fin trop fleur bleue... Enfin bon..._

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews._

_13, il y a un ou deux c/c, à toi de deviner lesquels._

_Bella Swan, il y a une référence à la ff de 13. trouve laquelle^^_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_K._


End file.
